


Guyver: Birth of Maximum Storm Rider

by DragonRider14



Category: Guyver
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Zoanoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: Copied over from my DeviantArt account, this is an old Guyver fan story featuring a few of my original characters for this franchise. I do plan on updating new chapters for this story in the future as inspiration strikes!





	1. Chapter 1

Recommended Background Music: Here I Am by Bryan Adams] 

Maron Orion 

Just your average seventeen year old American. Height: 5 feet, 2''. Weight:120 lbs, Build: Lean build but still looked like he could kick some serious ass if he needed to;Hair Color: Blond with a rusty red hue; Eye Color: Amber. He was sporting a black leather jacket that ruffled a bit as a spring breeze blew past, a dark purple shirt with red collar that showed off his toned body, and a pair of dark blue jeans with white sneakers. Since it was spring, his skin was slightly tanned due to working out in the barn and being outside with his father, Onyx Orion. 

He was currently heading down a sidewalk that lead through the main street of his hometown in the Midwestern United States. There was a post office, hospital, fire department, shops and restaurants of all shapes and sizes,the police station, and local news station. A couple miles out of this normal-looking town was a research facility that specialized in genetic manipulation and engineering called Max Pharmaceuticals. The country side was rather flat, with farmland surrounding the small town. 

He was humming a small tune to himself, one of his favorite songs "Get Off My Back" by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimerron. The film was about this stallion who is captured by Civil War Soldiers, then manages to escape with the help of an Indian named Little Creek, and falls in love with this mare named Rain. He remembered pretty much every scene from the film despite seeing when he was a child, as the movie, even at such a young age, struck a cord with him. 

He then stopped into one of his favorite haunts, a local burger joint called " Steve's Kickin' Awesome Burger Joint: Get Em' While their Hot!" The joint looked something like out of the movie Grease: red enameled bar top with beer keg and drinks was visible when he first walked in, the smell of grease and french fries wafted in the air along with the fizz of soda pops being opened and general refreshment filled the place. 

"Hey Maron, haven't seen ya in a while!" A whistly voice called out to Maron, making the teen smirk a bit. Behind the bar counter stood a tall, white skinned man. He was about six feet tall with dark brown eyes and messy hair. He had a mustache that would make Billy the Kid jealous. He was sporting a blue and white plaid shirt along with ripped blue jeans stood behind the bar counter, a toothless smile was gracing his face. This was Steve, the owner of the place. He was also a good family friend too. He appeared to be in his early forties.

"Hey Steve! Your right, it has been a while!" Maron responded as he sat himself on one of the bar stools. " So what can I get ya boy, Ginger Ale, Soda, Pepsi? Got the whole lot of them here!" Steve asked his longtime customer. " I'll go with a Soda Steve- ah shit-" Maron cursed, his eyes narrowed in frustration as he reached into his front pocket.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, his eye brows furrowing in concern. " I forgot, the son of a b*****s back at school demanded me to hand over my lunch money or i'll get creamed." 

"You mean that no good rat-faced kid Greystorm and his pals? They still DO THAT THERE AGE? Isn't that, I don't, kinda like middle schoolish to do?" Steve asked with a hint of humor.

Maron letted out a barking laughter at Steve's remark. " Dude, I've been beaten up by them since the sixth grade!" 

" Don't ya fight back?" 

" I did once, though my mother said I had every right to do it, still got grounded and had a black eye for two weeks. " 

" Don't worry about it then Maron, this is ones on the house." Steve said kindly as he handed Maron his Soda Pop. " Thanks Steve, I'll try to pay you back." " Don't get your fancy jacket in a twist about it kid." 

After a while of chit chatting and finishing up the Soda Pop that Maron will remember to pay back for, he started to head out as Steve called out to him " Oh yeah Maron, good luck with training that new stallion you got! Word in town is that he's a real hot headed one!" 

" Thanks Steve, and the word is true!" Maron hollared back to the cowboy from down the street. 

[Orion Homestead; hay field] 

Maron was currently riding on the back of his Thoroughbred Stallion, Sunstorm. He was a dark bay colored three year old stallion that had powerful muscling as he was training to be a racer. He was around sixteen hands high. Maron took in a deep breath, he knew his stallion was green, or new, to the track so it would be interesting. Lining his stallion at the start of the dirt track, he tigthened his core as he used his legs to ask the stallion to break into a gallop, and soon before he knew it, the two of them were flying down the track like an eagle on air. Sunstorm was snorting the whole time, his eyes narrowed as he became focused. Maron loved the feeling of being in a gallop, it felt like he was flying. Sunstorm whinny a bit, before he crossed the made up finish line as Maron pulled on the reins enough to tell his stallion to slow down before halting.

[End Music] 

"Two minutes and five second! This stallion is becoming faster each time!" Maron's father, Onyx, said from the side lines as Maron stood tall on his stallion's back, letting Sunstorm cool off. Onyx, as you already figured out, was Maron's father. He had deep blue eyes with dark brown hair with dark blue highlights. He was around six feet tall and appeared to be in his late forties. He was wearing a red polo shirt with beige colored pants. He was wearing a pair of work boots as well. 

" One day dad this big boy will be a triple crown winner!" Maron said with a grin as he dismounted, his father heading to the left side of Sunstorm before grabbing hold of the reins. "Time and fortune will decide on that son!" Onyx said with a smile before heading into the barn. 

[Eight O'clock PM] 

Mary Orion was just finishing up making some dinner for her husband and son, which consisted of potatoes, some peas, and fresh chicken from another nearby farm. When she called outside for the two boys in her life, she chuckled as Maron and Onyx came running into the house. 

"Get yourselves cleaned up boys! Wash behind your ears!" Mary said with a chuckle as they rushed into the single bathroom in the whole house. She set the table up as she chuckled as the two of them were bantering a bit over who had bathroom rights before dinner. 

"Alright you cowboys, settle down now and lets eat, I bet your both starving after working with Sunstorm." Mary said warmly to her husband and son as the small family sat down to enjoy dinner with each other. 

Little to their knowledge, these days of peace would come to a jarring halt.


	2. Hell Breaks Loose

" Damn Wisconsin thunderstorms just have to pop up as I'm driving home! What, does the god Zeus not like me or something?!" Maron Orion cursed to himself as he was driving in his father's pick up truck, which was an old cobalt blue colored 1950s Ford Pick-Up Truck. It was unreliable in really bad weather and it seemed that the weather gods of old had some sort of grudge against him. The damn truck's windshield wipers weren't working and he was driving precious cargo. Attached to his truck was his horse's trailer, as the two of them were driving back to Maron's hometown of Waterford, Wisconsin after attending a riding Clinic that was held just outside of Madison, Wisconsin. 

He was driving along one of the unpaved roads that lead to his hometown, since it was a very rural community. The rain began to pound even more as Maron flinched a bit when he heard the boom of thunder in the distance. However, his horse was munching hay happily in his trailer, not at all fazed by the storm. Which was good for Maron since the last thing he needed to deal with was a spooking stallion in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

As he came around one bend, Maron pulled the family truck over, his eyes wide with alarm and concern as he saw another truck, a back GMC Pickup Truck, that had rolled over into a ditch. Half of its hood was ripped off and looked like it had been pounded by something. However, Maron didn't see another car, so he was starting to think something was up. He cautiously walked up to the overturned truck, he noticed something red staining the shattered windshield glass that was strung around and that the driver was hunch over the steering wheel. " Uh, sir, are you alright?!" Maron called out to the driver, but received no response. When he shook the driver, he screamed in fright when the driver's head suddenly rolled off his shoulders, a shard of glass had sliced through the unfortunate man's neck. Sunstorm was whinnying in fright, having heard Maron's scream and the smell of blood was assaulting his nostrils. 

Once Maron had finished heaving his dinner onto the side of the road, he wiped his mouth clean with his jacket sleeve as he regained himself and some of his shock faded. He then saw something in the decapitated man's hands that raised Maron's curiosity: it looked like a leather briefcase, but some of the bag was torn apart. Maron felt chills run down his back when he realized the tears in the bag were claw marks that extended through the man's body and driver's seat. 

" What the hell happened here..." Maron whispered with morbid awe as he reached out with shaking hands carefully grabbed the leather briefcase as a lightning bolt struck a few miles way. Once he had the bloodied briefcase in his secure grip he made a mad dash towards his truck, before swiftly opening the driver's door and headed for home, unaware of what contents the torn and bloodied brief case held. 

He was even more oblivious to the fact of a black Cadillac car following him that suddenly emerged from the other side of the bend in the road. Inside the car was three mysterious figures all wearing black business suits as one of the men spoke into a Bluetooth device: 

"Commander, the kid took off with the G-Unit..." 

"Follow him damn it! If he finds out what the G-Unit is-"

" Don't get so riled up about it, Commander Jax... We'll take care of the brat...before he knows what hit him..." 

[Orion Homestead, Time: 10:00 PM; location: family room.] 

"Oh my god..." Mary breathed when her son finished telling her what happened to him on the way home from the riding clinic. 

She had freaked out and went into mother hen mode when she saw her son walk into the house, shivering, eyes wide like he had seen a ghost, his hands stained red with blood along with his shirt, dried vomit clinging to jacket sleeve as she tried to comprehend what her son had saw. 

It was something no one, NO ONE, should ever had to witness. 

She was even more disturbed by the bloody briefcase he was clinging to when he walked in, which sat on the floor next to them as mother and son sat on the couch. Maron had cleaned himself up and was currently wearing his favorite set of PJs, which were a pair of grey-blue sleeping short and black robe. 

She noticed her son's gaze becoming one of intense curiosity as he slowly opened up the briefcase, the two of them gasping in shock as Maron pulled out the strangest-looking object he had ever seen! 

It's shape vaguely reminded Maron of a dart-bord, with plates of grey-blue and the outer edges seemed to be made up of coils that looked like veins and had a squishy texture. He then noticed that in the very center was a silver-colored sphere that emitted a soft pulse of light once Maron brought it closer to him so he could get a better look at it. 

[Outside the house] 

The same black Cadillac car from before pulled into the Orion's driveway, as the window on the driver's side of the car pulled down, and a barrel-shaped object appeared out of the window and suddenly the sound of gunfire shattered the night.

[Inside the house]

"MOM GET DOWN!" Maron yelled at the top of his lungs as he shielded his mother, screaming out in pain as the moment the glass shattered out of the family room window he felt intense pain blossom in his right side. He suddenly felt the object in his hands pulse more as he dropped it as he doubled over in man, his mother screaming out her son's name as blood began flowing out of his side and he began coughing up the red fluid....


	3. Welcome to Hell Guyver!

Despite the mind-numbing pain and coughing up blood, Maron noticed how his mother stayed oddly calm, however, the look in her eyes sent chills down his back. Like she knew something about the odd object he had found, and how she was stood ridged and defiant when three men started to walk over towards the house. 

With a quick glance at her wounded son, she carefully wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, while Maron grabbed the strange object, and as fast as she could headed towards the cellar. Maron was growling in pain with each step he took, grinding his teeth as he cursed. Once down in the dark and cool cellar, Mary gently laid her son against some burlap potato sacks. " Maron, whatever you do, do NOT let them get a hold of the G-Unit!" Mary said sternly, even as confusion blossomed on her son's face. 

"G-Unit?What-? MOM Wait!" Maron didn't have his question answered as his mother moved with inhuman speed to meet her son's attackers as she rushed up the cellar stairs. He then became quiet, out of fear and confusion, as he heard heavy foot falls approaching his mother. 

Mary Orion narrowed her deep blue eyes as she saw three men in blue and white uniforms who appeared to be smirking at her. " Alright Panadyne, if gives us the Guyver Unit we won't harm your son..." One of them them sneered. 

"Screw it, Gregole!" Mary/Panadyne shouted with defiance. " Just because I work for Chronos, doesn't mean I'll let you kill my son!" Mary/Panadyne roared as her voice changed as the sound of bones cracking and skin ripping were soon heard coming from her body as her colleagues didn't even flinch as she transformed as her eyes glowed yellow. 

Back in the basement, Maron was practically frozen where he was, listening to his mother defiance towards his attackers only added more questions. Chronos, Panadyne, Guyver Unit? What the hell was going on ?! Suddenly, he heard what he presumed was the Guyver Unit begin to activate itself. He gasped in surprise when the thing split open and coils of flesh wrapped around the injured teen's body as Maron screamed. 

[ Upstairs] 

Mary/Panadyne froze in shock as she heard her son's scream of terror as she what was happening to her son.

He had, no, become....

THE GUYVER!


	4. A Mother’s Wrath

[Location: Cellar/Basement] 

Maron was gripping onto the wall as he struggled to stand up after the... G-UNIT thing had latched onto him like some sort of damn Facehugger from the film Alien. He managed to grab a hold of some of the shelves near him as his legs flailed under him like a newborn foal just learning to walk. With shaky steps, he looked down at his armored form. It was dark in the cellar, so it was hard to pick out any details of his armor. He felt really sick and dizzy, groaning as he fought the vomit that tried to rush up his throat down back to where it belonged. He shook his armored head as he suddenly felt something moving on the top of his head, little did he know that was his sensory organs and head fin moving about like a radar scanner or the ears on a horse's head. A hiss of air escaped out the breathing ports on either side of the G-Units face that momentarily startled him. 

Great, I get tentacle raped by some sort of Facehugger ripoff, and now i'm wearing some suit of wacky armor! Maron groused in his mind before he heard his mother shout his name as he instantly became worried for her well-being. "Mom!" He called out as he bolted up the stairs despite his legs still being unsteady. 

Mary/Panadyne sighed in relief to know her son was alright when she saw his armored form emerge from the cellar of their home. She had to admit, he did look rather grown up and mature in the Guyver Armor. It was a as grey as a tornadic thunderstorm cloud forming over Wisconsin farmland during the summer. The carpaces that covered him were the organic alien armor did not were a snow-leapord white. On his chest he had three white tiger-like markings thar curved gracefully from his collar bone towards his solar plexius. 

Maron looked up at his mother with utter shock written all over from. She could sense it. " Mom, what the HELL happened to you-" He then yelped as a Vamore Zoanoid crashed through the wall right behind him. " We can take the two of you on easily." It said with aggroance. " Bite my armor-plated ass!" Maron snipped at it, getting into a fighting stance. " Maron! When this fight is through, we're gonna have to work on your witty combacks." She playfully bantered with son as the two of them guarded each other, who grinned back at her. 

"Kill the two bastards you idiots!" A voice shouted from outside as a Ramolith and another Gregole came charging at the mother and son duo. " LETS KICK SOME ASS!" Maron shouted with glee as as he performed a roundhouse kick that shattered several ribs of the Vamore that was trying to harm him. " Right back at ya kiddo!" Mary/Panadyne grinned as her two stingers reared up and stabbed the second Gregole right in the chest. With a deadly grace she slung the dead Gregole through the window before withdrawing her stinngers as the body of the Gregole landed with a hard thud. The Ramolith Zoanoid came charging at him as Mary/Panadyne grabbed its right arm, and with vicious strength, ripped clean from its socket as the Ramolith howled in pain. " Don't you dare touch my son you son of a bitch!" She snarled. "A mother's wrath is the worst type of fury." Maron said to himself before the Vamore managed to fire one of his bio-lasers, striking Maron in the back as the Guyver cried out in before, being slammed in the front door. His back was torn open from the blast, exposing his spine and tissue. "MARON!" Mary/Panadyne cried out before she roared with pure fury as she grabbed the Vamore as it tried to flee by the back of its head. As she applied increasing pressure, the Vamore writhered and screamed but it was futile. In a spectacular explosion of gore, Mary/Panadyne snorted in sastifcation before turning her attention to her injured son. She knew the Guyver would heal him before he bleed out. 

Gently picking her wounded child up, she hosted him onto her back. "Hold on tight." She said gently as she felt Maron hold onto her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders like he would when he was young, asking his mother for a piggyback ride. With a powerful leap of her bio-enhanced legs, she rushed into the cover of night towards her safehouse.


End file.
